Prince Caspian Unleashed
by Alyssameep
Summary: Once there were four girls who also journeyed to Narnia as the Pevensies returned...Guest starring Logan Lerman. I do not own anything Narnia. I own Alyssa, Darby, Mallory, and Maddie. I wish I owned Logan Lerman, but I don't.
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian Unleashed

Once there were four teenage girls whose names were Alyssa, Darby, Maddie, and Mallory, and it has _not _been told in another book called _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe _how they had a remarkable adventure. These girls had many friends at school, but the one thing they all had in common was their love of Narnia, be it the books or movies. They each had a love (Alyssa—Prince Caspian, Darby—Peter Pevensie, Maddie—Edmund Pevensie, Mallory—Logan Lerman, even though he's not in Narnia). C.S. Lewis really didn't know what he was getting into when he published _The Chronicles of Narnia._

Our story starts off with these four girls sitting on a couch, their eyes glued to the T.V. screen. Mallory and Alyssa clutched their full collection of Narnia books, while Maddie and Darby gushed over how hot the actors, William Moseley and Skander Keynes, of their boys were. It happened so slowly that no one noticed until Maddie said, "Whoa…I feel like I'm being pulled off the couch!" All turned their heads to see that Maddie was quite right: She was struggling to keep herself seated on the couch.

"Hey…I feel it too!" said Alyssa, looking around wildly with a panicked look fixated on her face. "What the flip is the meaning of this?!"

"FUDGE!" shouted Darby, and they all knew that this was happening to all of them. Alyssa and Mallory dropped their books as all girls struggled to keep themselves on the couch. Unfortunately for them, they were still gravitation off of the couch. Maddie, being observant, noticed they were heading towards the T.V. Before she could call out words of warning, she was sucked through the screen, along with the rest of them.

None of them really registered their surroundings until they all opened their eyes. The sun shone down on them, and they wiggled their toes in the sand. Grins erupted on their faces.

"WE'RE IN NARNIA!" they all shrieked. Simultaneously, they pulled off their socks, rolled up their jeans, and ran into the ocean, laughing when the tides hit them. Alyssa looked around at all of her friends, making sure they were having fun; Darby and Maddie were splashing each other. As Alyssa scanned for Mallory, she had a bad feeling.

A really bad feeling.

And Alyssa's instincts were usually correct.

She claimed because she was psychic.

Because she is.

Back to the story: Alyssa flipped back around to see Maddie giving her a horrified expression. "Darby, where's Mallory?" asked Maddie, grabbing a ponytail holder from her wrist and tying her hair back.

"I dunno," said Darby slowly. Instantly, the three girls ran through the waters, calling for Mallory.

"Where is she?!" asked Alyssa hysterically.

"Calm down, Lyss, we'll find her," said Maddie, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What if she's drowning?!"

"She's _not_, Alyssa," said Darby with a pinch of doubt in her voice. It was enough to make Alyssa freak out still.

Maddie's eyes were narrowed, as if she were looking for something. After a few seconds she started waving her hands frantically and jumping up and down. "MALLORY! WE'RE STILL OVER HERE!"

_Huh? _Alyssa and Darby gave each other identical, dumbfounded looks.

Five figures began to make their way over towards Maddie, Alyssa, and Darby. Mallory lead the way, flanked by a boy with blonde hair and another boy plus two girls with brunette hair. "Guys," said Mallory with a smile, "meet the Pevensies!"

The Pevensies looked just as confused.

"Wait…are they the actors or the characters? 'Cause they look an awful lot like the actors," said Darby, eyeing the blonde boy shyly.

"Actors?" piped up the youngest girl.

"Lucy, don't talk to these people. They look a tad bit insane," said the oldest girl.

"You know, we can hear you," said Alyssa, putting her hands on her hips and eyeing the girl with distasted.

"I was aware of that," said the girl coolly, returning Alyssa's glare.

Lucy, the youngest, walked a little closer to Maddie. "Excuse me, but how did you get here?"

"To Narnia? We were pulled into a T.V.," said Maddie, smiling at the girl. "I'm Maddie, by the way."

"Lucy. These are my siblings."

"Susan," said the oldest girl, eyeing them all with looked like suspicion…or so it seemed to Alyssa.

"I'm Edmund," said the brunette-haired boy, who offered his hand to Maddie, who blushed and shook it.

The blonde boy took a look at all of them, but his eyes lingered on Darby. "I am Peter." He continued to stare at Darby, even as Lucy began to talk again.

"Well, it's all very nice to meet you, but we best be on our way. This is our second trip back here, and we're not quite sure as to where we—"

"If you're looking for Cair Paravel, it's that way," said Alyssa, pointing to the large hill behind her.

The four Pevensies stared at Alyssa in shock. "And how did you know that?" asked Susan careful. "Are you some sort of stalker?"

"You wish," said Alyssa.

"Actually, there are books and movies out about you guys," explained Mallory, not at all sure if she should be telling them this. "They're by C.S. Lewis. The series name is _The Chronicles of Narnia_."

"Are they really all about us?" questioned Lucy. "Is C.S. Lewis a stalker?"

"No," said Maddie. "Look, shouldn't you all be getting to Cair Paravel? We'll accompany you, if you like."

"Yes, we would appreciate that," said Peter. He held up his arms as though to gesture them forward. His eyes on Darby he said, "After you, um…"

"Darby."

"Darby," he said, like he couldn't live without her. "After you."

So Darby led the way to Cair Paravel, followed by Peter; then Edmund, Maddie, and Lucy; then Susan and Mallory; and finally with Alyssa in the rear, scowling.

By the time they had reached the top of the hill, Susan and Mallory were arm-in-arm, laughing like old pals. Alyssa scurried to where Darby was, and she swore she saw Susan give her a triumphant look. Alyssa scowled some more, not liking that Susan was stealing her friends, and she took the lead from Darby, who was in deep conversation with Peter.

"How did you know this was Cair Paravel?" he kept asking.

"This is what happens in the movie and the books," explained Darby over and over again, but she never looked annoyed about it. She looked thrilled just to be talking to him.

"What are you wearing on your legs?"

"Oh, my jeans?"

"Yes."

"Well, where I come from, women usually wear pants every day."

"No kidding," he said, smiling. His shaggy hair fell into his face, and Darby resisted the urge to push it back.

A little behind them, Maddie was in a deep conversation of her own with Edmund and Lucy.

"Wow, that sounds so cool!" said Lucy, staring admiringly up at Maddie. "Do you really have portable telephones—"

"Cell phones."

"—yes, cell phones, where you come from?"

"Yeah, we do," said Maddie, smiling at Lucy. How this little girl clung to her, but Maddie didn't mind one bit: She had always wanted to be a mentor to someone…and it was putting her in Edmund's good books. Not that she cared about that.

Suddenly, Alyssa stopped. The others did too, once they saw what she was staring at. The four Pevensies' mouths hung open. "It can't be," said Edmund.

"But it is," said Peter.

He was right. In front of them sat Cair Paravel, the Pevensies' former home.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's all in ruins," said Lucy sadly.

Alyssa was about to explain why when Mallory clamped a hand over her mouth and Darby whispered, "Let them figure it out on their own."

"We must have lived here!" cried Edmund. He held up a gold figure. "This is from my chess set!"

"Which chess set?" asked Susan.

"Well, he didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set back in Finchley, did he?" said Alyssa, sniggering.

Susan looked like she wanted to slap her.

"Hey, everyone! Over here!" Everybody ran to Peter, who had pushed open a standing door that led to a chamber beneath the ruins. He proceeded to tear of a tiny strip of his shirt (Darby blushed), wrapped it around a stick, and asked Edmund, "You wouldn't happen to have any matches?"

"A lighter would be easier to carry around," said Maddie.

"What's a lighter?" asked Peter.  
"Never mind," said Maddie.

"Hmm…" Edmund rummaged through his knapsack and pulled out a flashlight. "Would this do?"

Maddie held back giggles as Peter blushed slightly, his eyes continually darting to Darby. "You might have mentioned that a bit sooner, Ed," he said with his teeth clenched.

"Ohhh, so you could impress the girl over there, am I right? Forgive me." Everyone but Peter was either smirking or giggling. Darby had turned absolutely red in the face.

"Her name is Darby!" yelled Peter. "And what about you, trying to seem like some smart aleck for _her_!" He pointed at Maddie, whose facial color soon matched Darby's.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" cried Mallory. "We all have names, you know."

"Well, you never told us all," said Lucy. "Please, go on."

"I'm Alyssa."

"Maddie."

"Darby."

"Mallory."

"There, now we're properly introduced," said Susan. "Thank you, Lu. Now, let's go see what's below here."

Alyssa and Mallory made way to follow the Pevensies, but Maddie and Darby held them back. "This is for them," said Maddie. "Not us."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" came a sudden voice. There was a lot of crashed and yelling before a young man came bursting out of the doorway. "First I'm sucked into a dark room, now this?" he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

The four girls stared at him in shock. "Is it…" began Maddie.

"It couldn't be…" said Darby.

"But it is!" cried Alyssa.  
"LOGAN LERMAN!" screamed Mallory so loud that every tree probably could have awakened right then and there. She barreled toward him and flung her arms around his torso. The force knocked the two of them down so Mallory was lying on top of him. "Hi there," she said breathlessly. "I'm Mallory."

"Um…" he said, looking absolutely terrified.

"I'm your biggest fan. I love you so much!" Mallory did not let go, even when Logan begged to get to his feet.  
"Now wait a minute," said Maddie. She walked over to where Mallory was keeping Logan hostage on the ground. "This doesn't make any sense at all. How can _he _be here too?"

"I don't know," said Logan, "but I would greatly appreciate it if your friend Mallory would GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Mallory beamed. "Eeeep! He knows my name!" She got up and helped him stand as well, taking in his outfit. "Whoa."

Whoa was right. Not only was he hot like Peter and Edmund, but he was decked out in his Percy Jackson armor, complete with his shield lying where he was pinned down not a moment ago. As Mallory scanned his apparel, her eyes widened. She reached for his waist and swiped something. Logan yelped.

"It's Riptide!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Just then the Pevensies raced up the stairs, decked out in their old Narnian clothes. "Riptide?" asked Edmund. He grabbed the pen from Mallory's hand. "This is a pen…_this is a pen_."

"That's my line!" protested Logan. "And give me that!" He snatched Riptide away from Edmund. "It's just a prop."

"Hmm…maybe not," said Darby. "Try clicking it."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Please. Like it would even work."

"Do it! Please," said Mallory, giving him the puppy dog face. He hesitated, agreed, and then clicked it.

It transformed into a sword.

"Whoa," said Lucy.

Whoa indeed.

When it turned back into a pen, Logan put it back on the belt at his waist. "Well, uh, I guess it _is _real."

"No shit, Sherlock," said Alyssa.

Lucy's mouth flew open. "Bad word!"

"Really, Alyssa, you should wash your mouth out with soap," said Susan.

"Why don't you just go fall into the river," said Alyssa coldly.

"Like that would ever happen," said Susan pompously, sticking hr nose in the air. "Come on now, we should go. Thank you for your hospitality." She began to walk away, but Peter grabbed her arm. _"What, _Peter?" she asked. "Surely they've helped us enough."

"Look, they seem to know what they're doing," said Peter. "Let them come along…the other boy too, I guess."

"I have a name," said Logan crossly.

"Don't we all," said Maddie.

"Shut it!"

"Hey, if we're going to date each other, Logan, you have to treat my friends with respect," scolded Mallory.

Logan looked like he was going to elaborate, but Edmund slapped a hand over his mouth. "Anyone who tells Maddie to shut up should shut up themselves," he said. Maddie tried not to smile.

"Um…" said Darby awkwardly, "could you all put your drama behind you and solve the real problem at hand?"

"Real problem?" asked Peter.

"Yes," said Darby. "We don't have any Narnian clothes or weapons."

"That can be solved," said Lucy. "I'm sure Susan and I have extras. Come on." Together they led Alyssa, Maddie, Mallory and Darby down into the chamber that held their former belongings. Alyssa and Maddie followed Lucy, while Mallory and Darby followed Susan.

Lucy gave two dresses to Maddie and Alyssa, who quickly changed into them. Lucy handed Maddie a small dagger. "It's my spare." She looked apologetically at Alyssa. "I don't have another. Sorry."

"No worries," said Alyssa. She eyes Peter and Edmund's trunks. "I don't suppose they have any extra swords."

"Go on and have a look. I'm not at all sure. If not, we can try to find or make you one along the way."

Alyssa didn't respond, for she was busy rummaging through the trunks. When she came up empty-handed, she said, "That's okay. I can wait for a sword. Besides, I have awesome kung fu skills."

"Since when?" asked Maddie with a smirk.

"Since now," said Alyssa. Maddie laughed.

Meanwhile, Susan had also given Mallory and Darby two dresses to throw on. She handed Mallory her spare set of bow and arrows and said to Darby, "I'm sorry, I only have one."

"That's okay, I'll find a sword when I can," said Darby. She looked down at her dress, which was purple, then at Mallory's, which was blue, then Maddie's, which was green, and Alyssa's, which was red. They were all floor-length, and the sleeves went to their elbows. "Huh," said Darby. "Not bad."

"That Logan boy was cute," said Susan absentmindedly.

"Don't get any ideas," said Mallory. "He's mine."

"You two are together?"

"No, but—"

"Mallory, now's not the time," said Maddie, walking towards the stairs. "We should go, the boys are waiting."

Everyone followed Maddie as she ascended the stairs back to the ruins. When they emerged, the boys gave them looks that said "_Finally_."

The group then made their way down the other side of the ruins, chatting amongst themselves. As they neared the end, they began to hear two men talking.

"He keeps looking at me!"

"Don't look at him, then. Just keep rowing."

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming," sang Alyssa. When everyone gave her weird looks, she asked, "What?"

Susan sniggered.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes, scanned to see where the voices were coming from, and pointed. "Look!"

As they neared the river, two men in a rowboat came into view. One of the men ordered the other to stop.

"Should we tie a rock to him?" asked the other.

"No. He'll drown like—" Before he could finish his sentence, one of Susan's arrows hit in on his helmet, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the river. The other one looked around wildly until Susan yelled, "Drop him!"

Spotting her, his eyes widened, and he proceeded to drop the Dwarf into the river.


	3. Chapter 3

"You bumbling idiot!" shouted Alyssa to Susan. "Go save him!"

Peter and Edmund ran to the river, followed closely by Maddie and Darby. The four of them dove into the waters. Darby swam as fast as she could towards the Dwarf, who was staring at her with wide eyes. She grabbed the Dwarf around his torso and pushed towards the surface, gulping in air when she finally broke through the surface. Wading towards the shore with the Dwarf, Darby noticed Peter and sliced the other soldier with his sword on his arm, and the soldier fell into the lake. Darby tore her eyes away from Peter and continued on her way to the shore with the Dwarf.

"How did you do that?" asked Peter, setting the Dwarf down so Lucy could unbind him with her dagger.

"What?"

"The swimming."

"Well, I saw," said Darby knowingly, eyeing Peter carefully.

"No, no, I know that. What I meant to say was where and when did you learn?"

"Oh, well I used to be on a swim team. Same with Maddie and Mallory."

"What about your friend Alyssa?"

"Oh, she can't swim to save her life," said Darby, trying to hold back giggles. "Well, maybe her life, but certainly not enough for competing or anything."

Suddenly, Darby had a strange feeling that someone was behind her. Her feelings were confirmed when a voice said, "Darby, I hope you realize that I CAN HEAR YOU!" But Alyssa wasn't angry; in fact, she started laughing hysterically with everyone else.

Maddie and Edmund were bringing the boat in as the Dwarf yelled, "Well, what was all of that for?"

"What?" questioned Susan.

"They were doing just fine for executing me until you yelled 'Drop him!' " said the Dwarf.

"So I don't get any thanks?" asked Susan coolly.

"I would have used a different choice of words," said Edmund.

Maddie laughed. Alyssa smirked.

"We're terribly sorry," said Lucy. "And what would your name be?"

"Trumpkin," said the Dwarf. "And all of you?"

"I'm Mallory, and that's Logan, Maddie, Alyssa, and Darby," said Mallory, pointing in turn to each of them. "And the rest are the Pevensies."

Trumpkin's mouth fell open slightly, and his eyes got big. He groaned. "Ohhh, you've got to be kidding me…you're them?"

"Them?" asked Lucy.

"The Kings and Queens of Old," said Trumpkin. "I really don't believe this. You're supposed to be…well—"

"Older?" asked Susan with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…yes," said Trumpkin a little sheepishly. "I really don't believe this…"

"You don't?" asked Peter, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose we'll have to prove that to you, won't we?" He unsheathed his sword.

Trumpkin took a step back. "I'm not going to fight a kid!"

"I didn't mean me," said Peter. He handed Trumpkin the sword, which was too heavy for him. "I mean Ed."

Edmund gave Trumpkin a smile.

"He's even younger than you," said Trumpkin. Then, without any warning, he swung Peter's sword at Edmund, who blocked the attack. Everyone, especially Maddie, watched avidly as both Dwarf and young man swung at each other, their swords clanking. Trumpkin tried to swing at Edmund's feet, but Edmund jumped, swung with so much force at Trumpkin's sword that it dropped, and made Trumpkin kneel on the ground in front of him, his sword at Trumpkin's neck.

Trumpkin gulped.

"Well done, Ed," said Peter, grabbing his sword. "Well, Trumpkin, now do you believe us?"

"I think he still needs some persuading," said Susan. "Follow me." She led the way with Mallory and Trumpkin behind her. They didn't go far, only to the nearest tree. "Let's aim at that apple," suggested Susan.

Chuckling, Trumpkin said, "Easy."

"I was referring to the one higher up," said Susan, pointing.

Trumpkin's eyes widened.

"You first," said Susan.

His arrow barely nicked it. Susan's went right through it. Mallory, practicing with her own bow and arrow, shot at the easier apple, which fell to the ground with an arrow through it. She beamed.

Smirking, Susan led them back to the group.

"Well, I certainly believe you now, your Majesties," said Trumpkin, bowing. When he stood up, he had a new sparkle in his eyes. "Now, where to?"

"Well, Dear Little Friend, tell us how you knew about us," said Lucy, getting into the boat where Trumpkin had been held captive. She gestured for everyone to get in.

Trumpkin wrinkled his nose and proceeded into the boat. "Did you just call me 'Dear Little Friend'?"

"But it's true!" cried Alyssa. "You are such a Dear Little Friend!"

"Let's call him the D.L.F. for short," said Mallory, climbing into the boat after Alyssa.

Once all ten of them had squeezed into the boat, with Mallory forced to sit on Logan's lap (not that she minded), the boys and D.L.F. began rowing down the river. They were surrounded by trees, and Lucy looked around, confused. "Why aren't the trees awake?"

The D.L.F. snorted. "They're trees."

Lucy looked at him pointedly. "They used to dance."

They all continued on in silence. It was many moments before Lucy said, "D.L.F., you never told us about how you knew who we were."

"Oh, right," said Trumpkin, still rowing. "It all started with Prince Caspian—"

"Oooo! Oooo!" said Alyssa, waving her hands wildly. "I know the story! Let me tell it, let me tell it!"

He eyed her warily. "O…kay."

And so Alyssa went on, explaining everything there is to know about Prince Caspian. I will not elaborate in this story because you can just as easily pick up the book or watch the freaking movie. But after she was done, there was an awkward silence. "What?" asked Alyssa.

"You _are_ a stalker," said Susan.

Alyssa stuck her tongue out at her.

The ten of them journeyed on, with Peter in the lead. He kept commanding everyone forward. When they reached an area full of rocks, the D.L.F. said, "You can't keep going. There's a river up ahead that we can't cross."

"Rubbish," said Peter. "I know my way around Narnia, Trumpkin. Follow me, everybody."

Darby did so willingly, while everyone else did not. A while afterward, they were stopped at the top of a cliff, staring down at the river. Trumpkin looked a tad smug.

"You see, Peter," said Susan, "over time water rises and erodes—"

"Oh, shut up," said Peter, looking quite cross.

"Well said," said Alyssa.

Susan glared at her.

Suddenly everyone began talking and arguing at once, trying to decide who should lead. They only stopped when Lucy jumped up and down and pointed across the way. "It's Aslan!"


	4. Chapter 4

"It's Aslan over there!" cried Lucy, pointing. "Do you see him, he's right…there…" Her voice faltered as she looked again and saw he wasn't there.

"…do you see him now?" asked Trumpkin.

"She's not crazy," said Maddie, defending her. "She really did see him!"

"Yes, thank you!" said Lucy. "Aslan is really there!"

"…okay, what the _hell_ is an Aslan?" asked Logan, sounding annoyed.

"A VERY POTTER MUSICAL!" screamed Alyssa and Mallory, high-fiving each other and then Logan. He looked utterly confuzzled. Yes, confuzzled.

There was a pregnant pause before Edmund said, "Last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." His eyes flickered from Lucy to Maddie. "I'm with you, Lu."

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff for someone who doesn't exist," said Trumpkin. He pointed to the right and said, "There's a way across the river over there."

"Right," said Peter. "Come along, everyone." He and Trumpkin led the way.

Lucy was near tears, and even as Maddie led her away, she kept glancing over her shoulder, as if hoping that Aslan would come and stop them.

He never did.

The group walked on for what seemed like hours before getting across the river. All of a sudden, they heard noises of saws and the clanking of metal. All of them crept behind a bundle of bushes and spied what was going on.

Trees were being hacked down by what looked like Spaniards. They were hauling trees into gigantic wagons, where it seemed they were going to use them elsewhere. Alyssa pointed to two guards near the bush who didn't appear to be paying attention to anything. Alyssa motioned that Logan should distract them, while she and Darby stole their swords. Logan agreed, although hesitantly.

Logan walked out in front of the guys and took a good look at them. They stared back. All of a sudden, Logan started acting out scenes from _Percy Jackson_, to which the guards responded enthusiastically. In the ruckus, Alyssa and Darby grabbed their swords and signed to the group that they should leave. Logan followed quickly, leaving the guards confuzzled.

"Telmarines really _are_ stupid," muttered the D.L.F. Everyone snickered.

So now Darby and Alyssa had swords. They got to have a little practice time with them because they all stopped to camp for the night. The D.L.F. and the Pevensie brothers taught Darby, Alyssa, and Logan about Narnian sword techniques. By the time they were ready to call it a day, the three knew enough to survive.

Everyone laid down by the fire. All of the boys were soon fast asleep, but the girls were wide awake.

"Why didn't _I _see Aslan too?" asked Susan sadly.

"Maybe you weren't looking," said Alyssa snootily.

The two exchanged their regular glare before all the girls closed their eyes and fell asleep. Now, Lucy had a dream about finding Aslan, but that won't be explained here. Consult the movie or book.

After the dream, Lucy's eyes flew open. She got up, took a look around, and immediately began to take the path that had been her dream, occasionally whispering "Please wake up" to the trees.

Being a light sleeper, Alyssa's eyes fluttered open. She propped herself up and rubbed her eyes. Noticing Lucy was gone, Alyssa got up and began to follow what she could determine as the path. She thought she heard footsteps behind her, but she ignored them and picked up her pace.

She nearly ran into Lucy. Well, actually, she did. Both tripped and fell, luckily behind a bush. Alyssa was about to swear in pain when she felt a hand clamped over her mouth. Peter also had one over Lucy's mouth. He withdrew both of his hands and made a quiet signal.

A Minotaur was passing by, dragging its club on the ground. As soon as its back was to them, Peter stepped out of the bush with his sword in his hand, poised to fight it.

Instead, a young man jumped out of nowhere, swinging his sword at Peter, who parried his attacks and struck at the young Telmarine with as much force as possible. The Telmarine was about to be beheaded, but, screaming, Alyssa jumped into the middle of the fight, moving her sword in ways that made Peter lose his own.

"NO, STOP!" yelled Lucy.

"Yeah, why are you attacking me?" asked Peter frantically. "And…and no one's ever defeated me! Not even Edmund!"

Suddenly, other Narnians started to appear. There were Centaurs, Minotaurs, Dwarves, and Talking Beasts galore. Peter stared, wide-eyed, before looking around at the Telmarine and asking, "Prince Caspian?"

"Yes," he snarled. "And who are you?"

Alyssa picked up Peter's sword so Prince Caspian could get a good look at it. He looked up, startled. "High King Peter," he said.

Saying nothing, Peter took his sword back. At that exact moment, everyone else came running and stopped short by Lucy. Mallory was holding Logan's hand. "Caspian?" she asked.

"I know who the Kings and Queens are," said Caspian, "but no one else."

So Mallory, Logan, Maddie, Darby, Trumpkin, and Alyssa introduced themselves. "You're not exactly what I expected," said Caspian, looking at all of them in turn. His gaze lingered on Alyssa.

She looked away quickly. Susan looked jealously mutinous, or mutinously jealous, whichever you prefer.

"…neither are you," said Edmund slowly.

Maddie, suddenly, noticed a rather proud-looking Mouse. She leaned in towards Lucy's ear. "Oh my gosh, he's so cute!"

"WHO SAID THAT?" bellowed the Mouse, drawing his sword and waving it around wildly. Maddie stepped away from Lucy, looking guilty.

"Sorry."

"Oh, no, friend of the Queen, forgive me," said the Mouse hastily. "It's just that I'd prefer something more…uh, noble."

"And what is your name, noble Mouse?" asked Lucy, smiling.

"Reepicheep, your Majesty," said the Mouse, bowing. He gestured to the other Mice behind him. "My loyal Mice."

"No shit, Sherlock," muttered Logan.

Alyssa flipped around and slapped him across the face. "THAT'S WHAT I SAY!"

"DON'T HIT MY LOGAN!" yelled Mallory, pushing him behind her, as though to shield him.

Alyssa was about to hit Logan again because she hated it when people stole her words and/or phrases, but someone grabbed her wrist, to stop her. It took her a while to realize that it was Caspian. "Calm down, Alyssa," he said, still not letting go of her wrist. "We all need to keep moving," he announced in a louder voice. "We're almost there."

Peter, looking disgusted at Caspian, followed him as Caspian dragged Alyssa along, who was blushing furiously. Darby and Susan walked next to Peter, with Susan eyeing Caspian and Alyssa's every move. Next came Maddie and Edmund, followed by Lucy, the D.L.F., Reepicheep, and the rest of Caspian's followers. They walked on for hours like a parade, until Caspian and Alyssa stopped abruptly at the beginning of a huge clearing. All of the others stared in awe with them at the huge crazy-sized mound ahead, just across the field.

"It's beautiful," said Darby.

Caspian looked at her darkly. "It better be," he said in a low voice. "It's the only part of Aslan that we know exists."


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as everyone had gotten situated inside the mound, Mallory and Logan came running in, panting.

"Where have you two been?" asked Susan suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"We were, uh, collecting firewood!" said Mallory, nodding furiously. Logan's face was bright red as he stared at the wall behind everyone.

"Uh-huh…" said Darby slowly, giving Mallory a knowing look.

"We were!" she squeaked.

"Whatever," said Darby. She turned to Peter. "You do realize that we have to hold off the Telmarine army."

"That, or we ambush them," said Edmund.

"Here, is there anywhere where we could gather the leaders of each group?" asked Peter to Caspian. "I mean, where are we?"

Caspian gave them all a surprised look. "You do not know?" He took a torch, lit it, and beckoned for all of them to follow him. He led them through many dark tunnels, and when the light of the fire would hit the wall, pictures could be seen.

"That's Mr. Tumnus!" cried Lucy, pointing to one of the pictures. "And there's…there's us?" she said, but more as a question. There, standing next to the Pevensies in the painting on the wall, were four figures who clearly looked like Alyssa, Mallory, Maddie, and Darby.

"W-wait a minute," said Alyssa, paling in the face. "How is that us? How could we have come here before and not remember?"

No one answered her. Everyone there was looking at Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy, who were staring at the four girls as though they recognized them. Then, without any warning whatsoever, the Pevensies blinked.

"I'm sorry," said Peter. "I do recognize you all but with some of you…well…"

"We'll tell you all later," said Edmund hastily. "C'mon, let's get this ambush planned."

Confused but putting it out of their heads for the time being, the four girls followed Caspian as he continued to lead them deeper into the mound. At last they reached a rather large room with a broken table in the middle of it. The walls held sculptures of a Lion.

"The Stone Table," whispered Mallory.

Caspian nodded. "We call this place Aslan's How… You all stay here. I'll gather everyone we need." Before leaving, Caspian smiled at Alyssa. He was gone as Alyssa was about to return it.

As soon as everyone was gathered, the talking began immediately. Battle tactics and plans were formulated, both for if they all stayed at the How to defend it or if they attacked the castle. "We have home field advantage here," said Caspian.

"Look, we appreciate everything you've done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb," said Darby, taking the words right out of Peter's mouth.

"You all are acting like there are only two options," said Maddie. "Dying here, or dying there." Lucy beamed at her, glad Maddie understood her views.

"You're not listening—"

"—no, you're not listening, Peter," said Maddie. "Aslan will come and help us."

"Well, I'm sick of waiting for someone who doesn't exist," said Trumpkin. Logan patted him on the back, to let him know that he agreed.

Peter, avoiding Lucy and Maddie's eyes, said, "I think we've waited long enough." Peter stalked out of the tomb room. Darby got up as though to follow him, but Maddie grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"What?" hissed Darby.

"You know that Lucy's right, Darby."

"Yeah, well, maybe I…forget it," muttered Darby, averting her eyes from where Peter exited. "Peter gets the final say in everything. He's the High King, remember?"

Maddie was about to protest, but Alyssa interrupted her. "Drop it, you two. C'mon now, let's prepare for battle." She followed Caspian out of the room to go prepare the final blueprint with him and Peter. Darby scurried after them as well.

Logan groaned in frustration. "What the fu—"

"Fudge!" Maddie said quickly, widening her eyes and gesturing towards Lucy, who was furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Right, fudge," said Logan, rolling his eyes. "They know that Lucy is right! I mean, why would they deny her idea?"

"Mmm…not necessarily," said Mallory.

"What?"

Mallory stared him down. "I love you, Logan, but this is what's supposed to happen in the story."

"Just because it's supposed to happen doesn't mean it will," said Maddie. "We're not supposed to be here, remember?"

Meanwhile, Alyssa and Caspian had just left to help Trumpkin and Reepicheep hand out weapons. The two of them plus Darby and Peter had been finalizing the blue print and planning on sharing it during dinner. Darby stepped side-to-side nervously. She didn't know whether she should leave now or wait for Peter, who was leaning forward with his hands on a rock; his hair was masquerading his face. Darby was about to leave unnoticed when Peter muttered, "Wait."

"Yes?"

When Peter looked up, butterflies formed in her stomach… His eyes had never looked more loving.

"Peter?"

He stepped around from behind the rock, walking until he stood right in front of Darby. He stared deep into her eyes.

Darby said nothing, completely mesmerized.

Finally, Peter broke the silence. "Darby, do you remember the paintings on the wall?"

She was about to reply with something sarcastic, but she decided it was best not to say anything.

"And my brother and sisters… They remember you and your friends too… But I remember you as my wife when we were older."

As soon as he mentioned that, Darby's memory started to work. She was taken through flashbacks, each one featuring her with Alyssa, Maddie, Mallory, and the Pevensies… There they were with the Beavers… They there were travelling to Aslan… There they were in battle… It was all flooding back to Darby, but the last image she saw was one where she seemed a few years older… Peter was approaching her, and their lips were about to meet…

Darby jumped, gasping. That was the night Peter had proposed to her. They hadn't even kissed before that, and Peter had told her that he loved her.

Peter had been watching avidly the entire time as Darby had gone back into the past. "Do you remember?" he asked eagerly.

Darby kept nodding mutely until she found her voice, and even then it only came out as a whisper. "Yes."

Smiling like Aslan had appointed him High King all those Narnian years ago, Peter put a hand behind Darby's neck. He tilted her head upwards, and they both got closer and closer…

"PETER!" came a sudden voice, screaming. Alyssa ran into the room, panting. "Peter, you need to come quick and stop…a fight…" She just noticed the way Darby and Peter were situated. Darby jumped away and sent eye daggers at Alyssa, who mouthed "Sorry" and continued. "Anyways, Peter, two of the soldiers are fighting, you better come quick!"

Peter followed Alyssa out, and Darby shakily sat down on the ground, wondering what the hell had just happened back there.

In the weapons room, Alyssa left Peter to deal with the two arguing soldiers while she stood by Caspian. "All right, stop!" yelled Peter.

"We could collect nuts!" shouted the Squirrel, balling his fists up in anger.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!" countered Reepicheep, rolling his eyes. "Shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie inhaled deeply, enjoying the cool air and the feeling of flying…even though a griffin was helping her with the last one. After all had been said at dinner, all those who had been chosen to be included in the ambush of the castle then got ready. As much as Maddie disagreed with this idea, she couldn't bear the thought of three of her dearest friends off in battle without her. So, she gathered all the daggers she could find and also decided to take a crossbow with. The hardest part was telling Lucy that she wasn't going to stay behind, even though she was on her side. Surprisingly enough, Lucy told Maddie that she completely understood… It made Maddie realize that the youngest Pevensie was the wisest of them all.

She looked over at Edmund, who caught her looking and smiled. At least, she hoped he was smiling. She couldn't really tell in the dark.

Looking away from Edmund, Maddie fixated her eyes on the castle in the distance. Every moment it grew closer and closer.

And just like that, they were there. Maddie aimed her crossbow at a guard in one of the towers and shot an arrow at him. He fell down instantly.

The griffins dropped off Maddie and Edmund and began to circle the sky above them. Maddie kept guard as Edmund pulled out his flashlight—or torch, as he liked to call it—and began flicking it on and off, the signal for everyone to enter the castle.

Still held up in the air by griffins, Alyssa, Caspian, Darby, Peter, Mallory, Logan, Susan, and Trumpkin all braced themselves for their landing.

As soon as they landed, everyone split: Peter and Darby raced down the tower; their target was the courtyard, where they would wait for word that the D.L.F., Logan, and Mallory had met up with Reepicheep and his Mice. From there they would all begin to open the gate and lower the bridge.

Much to Alyssa's distaste, she would accompany Caspian and Susan as they went around the castle and locked every single person inside their chambers.

They were nearly almost done and were about to meet up with the D.L.F. and the others, but Caspian turned direction on them randomly. Alyssa, who didn't notice anything, was still running until Susan pulled her by the arm, so they could catch up with Caspian. "WAIT!" yelled Susan. He didn't look back.

Alyssa yanked her arm away from Susan's grip. "Caspian, stop," she said softly.

He did, even if his back was to them.

Susan scowled and said, "Just what do you think you're doing, Caspian? We have a plan to fulfill!"

"I have to know," said Caspian, still not facing them. "My professor… He once told me that Miraz killed my father… I need the truth!" He ran off down the hallway.

Susan was about to scream at him, but Alyssa hit her in the arm. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"He needs to do this!"

"So you're _encouraging_ this?"

"Go to the dungeons and get his professor, then meet up with the D.L.F."

Before Susan could protest, Alyssa was gone, running after Caspian. She was almost to the door of Miraz's room when she collided into two people.

"OW!" they all yelled simultaneously before recognizing each other.

"Darby! Peter! What are you doing, you're supposed to be in the courtyard!"

"Where's Susan and Caspian?" asked Peter. "Why aren't they with you?"

"Oh, yeah," said Alyssa matter-of-factly. "Susan went to go rescue Caspian's professor and alert the others to lower the bridge. Meanwhile, Caspian went in there to avenge his father's death by murdering Miraz."

Peter and Darby merely stared at her. There, as though on cure, they all heard Caspian's aunt say, "Put the sword down, Caspian… I don't want to have to do this."

Alyssa drew her sword, kicked open the door, and said, "We don't want to either." She inched towards Caspian's aunt, who was sitting on the bed with a crossbow aimed at Caspian. Alyssa stopped when the blade of her sword was against his aunt's neck.

Peter and Darby burst in on the scene, their swords drawn as well.

Miraz chuckled.

Caspian prodded Miraz's neck with his sword. "Shut up! I need to know… _Did you kill my father?"_

Glaring, Miraz said, "Of course I did."

His wife lowered the crossbow. "You told me you didn't! You lied to me!"

"Everything I did was for _our_ son!" said Miraz, pointing to the bassinet that held their child. His wife re-aimed the crossbow at Caspian, shaking, as Miraz said, "I did everything to guarantee our son would not turn out like Caspian."

Wailing in despair, Caspian's aunt lost her aim. Knowing what was going to happen, Alyssa pushed Peter and Darby aside and leapt across so she could reach Caspian. She dragged him down, but he landed on top of her. The arrow, which would have gone through Caspian's temple, now flew across the room and latched itself in the wall. The baby started screaming.

Caspian pushed himself up a bit so he wasn't crushing Alyssa. "You saved my life."

Alyssa couldn't think of anything to say. She was very conscious of the fact that their lips were only inches apart…

"Get up, lovebirds, we have to get out of here!" cried Darby, running out of the room. Peter was already gone.

Blushing, Caspian helped Alyssa up, and they proceeded to follow Darby and Peter, leaving Miraz and his wife.

Back with the D.L.F., Logan was pacing around, impatient. "It shouldn't have taken this long," muttered Logan. "Something must have happened."

"I wouldn't worry," said Mallory, "Let them take their time."

"Just a minute ago you said that they should 'Hurry their asses up or risk getting smacked,' " said the D.L.F.

"I, for one," said Reepicheep, "agree that we've been waiting too long… I think we should lower the bridge. Our army members can then cross it and wait until the gate opens."

"My thoughts exactly," said Logan. He positioned himself by the turning knob. "Everyone push!"

Back in one of the towers, Edmund had stopped flashing the flashlight. Both were keeping watch, extremely quiet.

After a long time of silence, Edmund blurted out, "Maddie, you're my wife!"

Maddie's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I-I mean…what I meant to say was that we were once married when we both were here before… Do you remember?"

She did. Memories flooded back to her, as they did with Darby. She saw the same things, but her last few memories were quite different than Darby's… There was Edmund, injured from a battle, and Maddie was tending to his wounds… Edmund had kissed her, and they both blurted out their confessions of love… The last thing Maddie saw was her and Edmund's double wedding with Darby and Peter…

"Oh, I remember," she said sadly, standing right by the edge of the tower. "I do, I do…"

Edmund wrapped his arms around her but lost his footing. He pulled back with Maddie in his arms, but the two watched in horror as the torch fell down, down, down.


	7. Chapter 7

Maddie reacted quickly. She freed herself from Edmund's grasp and ran down the stairs to the tower, so she was at the next level. A guard had already picked up the flashlight and was closely examining it. He flicked it on, and the light shone in his eyes. He moved it about wildly, so it was away from his eyes, blinking furiously.

Panicking that the soldiers would think it was a sign, Maddie pulled out a dagger and flung it. It went through the man's arm, and he fell down, bleeding and unconscious. Edmund, who had just arrived, was smiling at Maddie.

"Impressive."

"I try."

As quickly as it appeared on his face, Edmund's smile disappeared. "What should we do?"

"Well, do you think the plan is still going on?" asked Maddie.

There was an uneasy pause. There was just no way of knowing for sure. Finally, Edmund picked up the torch and began flashing its light. "We can at least let them get ready for the attack. If we end up retreating, no harm done."

Meanwhile, Peter and Darby led the way with Alyssa and Caspian in the rear. All of them had their swords drawn as they ran to the courtyard. Alyssa and Darby could see the silhouette of the army crossing the bridge. "They let the bridge down?" asked Alyssa hysterically. "What the hell did Susan tell them?"

Peter ran over and began to spin the wheel that wound open the gate. "Peter, there's no time!" said Caspian.

"He's right, we need to call it off!" said Alyssa.

Darby winced, not sure what side to take.

"No, I can still do this!" said Peter, still turning the wheel. "Now help me!"

Darby rushed over. Reluctantly, Alyssa and Caspian did too.

With the D.L.F. and Logan, Mallory held her bow at the ready as somebody pounded on the door. "Who's there?" she called. "I'm warning you, I'm armed!"

"It's Susan!" shouted a muffled voice. "Alyssa sent me here… I think they've all opened the gate! I can hear fighting!"

Logan turned around and faced everyone. "This is it."

"FOR NARNIA!" screamed Mallory, charging through the door, knocking Susan over. All of the others proceeded to follow her. Susan got up, grumbling, but she too followed.

Mallory bolted down the hall, her bow in hand. She shot down any guards that posed a threat to them all. Logan ran beside her, looking over at her every few steps with a kind of surreal smile on his face. Butterflies in her stomach, Mallory picked up her speed, running ahead of Logan. She heard his footsteps behind her…beside her…and now she was looking at his back.

Well, if that was the case…

She sprinted ahead, remembering when the two of them had gotten separated in the woods from everyone. Little did they know that all of the others were in Aslan's How. Eventually, they had caught up with everyone else. It had been nice being alone with Logan; he cracked a lot of jokes and flirted with her…

Shaking her head, Mallory tried to clear her mind of all things Logan.

It was kind of hard when he was running right next to her.

And his hair was blowing back.

Also, he was still smiling at her.

Mallory closed her eyes then remembered that she was running. She opened them again and saw him.

Damn.

And then he was forced to leave her mind, for all of them had just burst onto the scene. All of them were being attacked from all directions. Mallory was shooting and flinging arrows at Telmarines who dared to threaten her life. She looked around frantically, trying to spot her friends. Darby and Alyssa were back to back, holding their ground at the oncoming Telmarine soldiers. Caspian was nowhere to be seen, but Peter was ascending the stairs to a balcony, where Miraz was standing, surveying the battle. Susan was doing the same thing as her. Mallory could also see Maddie and Edmund up a level, fighting off a whole line of guards. Trumpkin was on the ground, not moving.

But where was Logan?

"MALLORY, LOOK OUT!"

She whipped around, but someone shoved her to the ground. She heard something whiz near her and then a cry of pain following it. She made herself stand up and remember that she was in the middle of a battle and that she should be more careful. She bent down to her savior but let out a shrill scream.

It was Logan…and he had an arrow sticking out of his side.

Alyssa swung her sword at another soldier. "Shit, what are they doing, cloning these suckers?"

Darby didn't dignify that with a response.

Alyssa didn't blame her.

Without warning, they both heard Peter's call of "Fall back!" Caspian burst out of nowhere with two horses. He jumped onto one and left the other for Peter. Caspian rode over to Alyssa and held out his hand. She took it, swung herself onto the horse, and wrapped an arm around his torso. She just noticed now that a Minotaur was holding up the gate. She averted her eyes as they rode under the gate.

Darby ran to the other side of Peter's horse. Simultaneously, both she and Peter swung onto the horse as they rode under the gate. Not a second after that did the Minotaur collapse, dead from all the arrows shot at him. The gate fell. Peter made the horse turn around. Darby herself saw the horror of all those being left behind. It was like they were going to be killed in an oven from the Holocaust. Darby looked away, petrified.

Susan was sitting on one of the Centaurs with Mallory, Caspian's professor, and an injured Logan. In the Centaur's hands laid the nearly still body of the D.L.F. Darby assumed that Maddie was with Edmund.

Sure enough, Maddie and Edmund had just mounted their griffins. They were about to fly over the courtyard when Maddie's griffin was shot down by a guard. Edmund and his griffin quickly saved her as her griffin feel to the courtyard. Maddie gulped as she surveyed the sprawled, dead, and lifeless bodies below her. Nausea was about to come over her, so she burrowed her face into Edmund's neck, and he had his eyes closed.

Everyone made their way back to the How, not saying a word. The defeat had been beyond anything that anyone had imagined. Too many lives had been taken, and it was a wonder that so many had even survived that massacre.

As they all approached the How, Lucy came running toward them. She stopped as they all came face-to-face with her. "What happened?" she asked.

Peter scowled. "Ask him."

Caspian faced him. "You're blaming me?"

"If you had just stuck to the plan, those soldiers would still be alive," said Peter.

"Come now, Peter—" began Alyssa.

"If you had just stayed here like I suggested," said Caspian loudly, "they definitely would be!"

"Hey, Caspian, no need for that," said Darby, trying to calm him down, as well as Peter.

"You all are just sick, and don't belong here!" yelled Peter. Caspian turned away from him, shaking. "You Telmarines who invaded Narnia! You, them your father—"

Caspian froze.

"Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

Drawing his sword, Caspian whirled around and held it at Peter's neck. Darby drew hers and whacked Caspian's away from Peter. "Don't…you…even…dare," she said through clenched teeth, eyeing Caspian suspiciously.

Caspian put his sword back into his sheath and walked back into the How. Lucy gasped suddenly, rushed over to Trumpkin, and fed him a drop of antidote from her flask. He opened his eyes.

"What are you all standing around for?" he asked. "The Telmarines will be here soon enough." To Lucy, he said with a smile, "Thank you…my Dear Little Friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Alyssa was worried. She knew what was happening to Caspian right now, but she couldn't get away from Susan, who was practically yelling in her ear that Caspian was fine. "Screw you," said Alyssa as Susan was about to drag her back outside.

She could still hear Susan shouting at her; she tuned her out. Her footsteps echoed on the floor beneath her as she ran quickly. She tried not to think of what would happen if she didn't make it in time.

_But I will, _she thought. _I know how the story goes, after all!_

Could she be so sure?

Shaking her head, Alyssa picked up her pace. She was almost to the Stone Table room. In a moment, she would be saving Caspian…

Her mind suddenly cleared. Right now, nothing mattered except for the White Witch inside the tall mountain of ice.

The White Witch smiled. "Alyssa, dear… It's been a while, hasn't it?" She held out her hand, beckoning towards Alyssa. "Come now…just one drop."

Alyssa pulled out her sword, still entranced by the White Witch. She made to cut a vein in her wrist so the White Witch could have all the blood of hers that she wanted…

"ALYSSA! CASPIAN!" cried a voice. Its owner knocked Alyssa down, and Alyssa truly saw her surroundings for the first time.

There was a Wer-wolf and a Hag standing on either side of Caspian. The White Witch was still inside the ice, but she looked angry and frustrated. Mallory, who had knocked Alyssa over, shot an arrow at the Wer-wolf, who dodged it. Logan was slicing her. (_He must have gotten that arrow out of his side, _Alyssa thought.) Lucy was charging, dagger drawn, towards a Black Dwarf that Alyssa had never spoken to but knew the name of: Nikabrik. Lucy had him pinned, her dagger at his neck.

The Wer-wolf suddenly pinned Mallory to the ground. He licked his chops and tried to bite her.

Alyssa reacted quickly. She stood up with her sword in hand and slammed her sword into the small of the Wer-wolf's back.

He jerked and collapsed, limp and unmoving. Worried that he would crush Mallory, Alyssa used all of her weight to push him off of her. Alyssa then noticed that there was an arrow sticking out of his heart. Smiling, Mallory got up, unharmed. She and Alyssa high-fived.

They heard a scream of pain; Logan had killed the Hag. He walked over to them, running a hand through his hair.

Lucy, however, had just been overpowered by Nikabrik. He was about to stab her when he randomly collapsed and went limp; standing behind his body was Trumpkin.

"Well, we did it," said Mallory as Alyssa sighed of relief.

"Um, guys, I don't think—"

"Logan, I love you, but shut up."

"But—"

"Relax!"

"Mallory, behind you, it's Caspian!"

Mallory and Alyssa flipped around. Caspian was about to touch the White Witch's hand.

"NO!" screamed Alyssa, running toward him. "DON'T DO IT, CASPIAN!"

As soon as she had reached him, she flung her arms around his torso. "Please," she whispered. "Don't do this, Caspian…because I—"

The ice suddenly began to crack. The White Witch looked around wildly before spotting a sword sticking through the middle. She screamed as the ice broke off, and she disappeared. There stood Logan, shaking. "She sounded like a real bitch," he said.

Caspian jumped, startled to have Alyssa's arms around him. She pulled away, looking away from him. "Y-you saved me," he said.

She shrugged. "Yeah." Alyssa then ran out of the room, past Susan, who was glaring at Caspian. She left too.

"Well…this is awkward," said Mallory. "I'll go look for Alyssa." And then she was off.

She caught up with Maddie and Darby. "I think we all need to talk," said Mallory. "We need to discuss what the hell's going on."

The other two agreed immediately and set off to go get Alyssa. They found her rather quickly, outside on one of the ledges of the How.

"I feel...weird," said Alyssa, drawing her knees in closer to her body.

Mallory sat on Alyssa's right. "We all do. We were obviously brought back for a reason, right?"

"Wait...are you two remembering from when we were here before?" asked Maddie. "I do too!"

"And me!" interjected Darby.

"Why do you suppose we didn't remember before?" asked Mallory.

"I dunno," said Alyssa, "but haven't you noticed that things are changing?"

"So?" asked Darby.

"So," said Maddie, "that means that because we're here, this story could turn out differently."

"Oh, come on, you two-"

"They have a point, Darby," said Mallory. "Look-Lucy didn't get attacked by that bear, we've barely talked to Nikabrik, we haven't even met Trufflehunter, and just now Peter and Edmund didn't come to help Caspian."

Darby was silent for a while before saying, "Okay. Things are changing...because of us?"

Alyssa nodded. "Yeah."

"Then we need to leave."

No one spoke. No one wanted to leave Narnia.

"Do you think the war will still be in our favor?" asked Alyssa in a whisper. "Or will we...will we..."

"...die?" finished Maddie. "I doubt even Aslan knows."

They all grew silent, not knowing what to say. All of a sudden, however, all of their eyes darted to the approaching figures...if you could call that many Telmarine soldiers merely 'figures.' They all moved as a unit, led by Miraz himself.

"This is bad," said Alyssa. "Look how many of them there are!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Darby. "C'mon, we better gather everybody."

As soon as they had, Peter turned to Caspian. "Look, I know we don't see eye-to-eye, but now would be a great time to forgive and forget."

Caspian nodded. "I agree...but how are we to stop Miraz?"

"The customs of your people," whispered Alyssa. She spoke up. "He's bound to the traditions of your people, Caspian!"

"You're right!" said Caspian, smiling at Alyssa. "There is a certain one that may buy us some time."

After Caspian explained the single combat, it was decided that Peter would duel. Darby held a strange expression on her face.

Edmund and Maddie, flanked by a Troll and a Badger, made their way across the field to Miraz's men. Maddie held her head up high as they barged into Miraz's camp. As soon as they met with Miraz and his council, Maddie pulled out the proclamation and began to read: " 'I, High King Peter the Magnificent, Lord of Cair Paravenl, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, do challenge you, Miraz, to single comabt. The fight will be to the death. The winner takes all.' "

Miraz turned to Edmund. "Now, tell me, Prince-"

"King."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's King Edmund," said Maddie, intervening. "Peter's the High King... I know, it's confusing." Before Miraz could open his mouth, Maddie said, "Now don't you dare refuse to fight a swordsman half your age."

"I didn't say, girl," snarled Miraz, "that I refused...I accept the challenge."


	9. Chapter 9

Darby was pacing around. She had nothing but that to do at five in the morning. She kept replaying her conversation she had with her friends.

_"Do you think the war will still be in our favor?" asked Alyssa in a whisper. "Or will we...will we..."_

_"...die?" finished Maddie. "I doubt even Aslan knows."_

Suddenly, Darby halted. She knew what she had to do to stop Peter from participating in that single combat. It was risky, and she could die, but now that she remembered everything from her previous stay in Narnia, she realized that she truly loved Peter. He was a leader and took risks... Now she would follow his example.

Darby ran to the weapons room as fast as she could. She would need to dress quickly and emerge from Peter's sleeping quarters. However, she would also need a way to keep the real Peter from waking up and intervening. This was the most difficult problem, but Darby was just thinking about tying him up and gagging him. She didn't like the idea, but it had to be done.

While Darby went off to Peter's room (and not like that, you pervs), Mallory lay awake, thinking about the approaching day. The plan was to gather everyone and ambush Miraz's army, should they refuse to cooperate. Also, they were sending Lucy, Alyssa, and Susan to go off and find Aslan. Alyssa had been complaining to no end, but it had already been decided. Logan was staying here with Mallory, which made her feel content. Logan was staying here with her! Mallory smiled.

She heard someone moving in the hallway. Mallory turned herself so her back was to the opening of her sleeping quarters. She slowed down her breathing, to seem as though she was asleep. She heard the footsteps stop in front of the opening, her heart pounding. Whoever it was, they walked into her room and sat next to her supposedly sleeping form. "I know you're sleeping," said a voice.

Mallory nearly jumped up in surprise. It was Logan.

"I know you can't hear this, but I need to get it out...I'm scared," he said. "I-I'm just an actor. I'm not supposed to really know how to fight with swords and such. I don't want to die, Mallory...and I don't want you too either."

That was as good as any love confession for Mallory. She sprang out of bed, a huge smile on her face. "Really?"

Logan was about to jump and yell, but Mallory put a hand over his mouth and only removed her hand from his mouth when he had calmed down. "I thought you were asleep," he said.

"Eh, not quite," said Mallory. "So, you feeling nervous for tomorrow?"

"Well, yeah," said Logan. "I don't want to die, and I don't want anyone else to die..." He mumbled something after that.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"LOGAN LERMAN, OPEN THAT TRAP OF A MOUTH AND TELL ME!"

"FINE, ESPECIALLY YOU!"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to know what I said! I said, 'Especially you.' "

"Oh," said Mallory in a faint voice. She felt woozy. She had never expected Logan to feel the same way about her, as Alyssa, Darby, and Maddie had thought at first about their guys but now...

Logan put his face in his hands. "Dammit. I didn't want it to come out that way. Dammit!" He stood up and began pacing. A few moments later, he said, "So what does this mean, Mallory?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you obviously don't like me, you were just kidding around-"

"Excuse me, but I loved you the moment I saw you in Hoot," said Mallory knowingly. Then she clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes widening. Did she really just say that?

A smile appeared on Logan's face. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. You're an amazing actor, you're hilarious, you're not afraid to be yourself...and you're hot."

He laughed and took Mallory's hand. "And I love you for all you are, and all you are not, Mallory."

At that moment, they both started to lean towards each other, as though to kiss...

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE UP!" called a Faun from down the hallway. "ALL OF YOU! KING PETER FIGHTS MIRAZ SOON!"

Logan and Mallory sat, frozen, where they were before they had been interrupted. They could hear all of the soldiers getting up. "I think the moment's ruined," said Mallory, standing up. "I need to get dressed, so you better leave before anyone sees you coming out of my sleeping quarters. They'll get the wrong idea."

Standing up slowly, Logan kept his eyes on Mallory. "Not even a 'good luck, let's not die' kiss?"

Mallory smiled. She walked towards him, grabbed his face, and proceeded to give him a little peck...on his nose.

"That was my nose."

"I know."

Logan looked completely bewildered. "Why on earth did you kiss me there?"

"Because neither of us will die today."

Back with Darby, she stood in front of Peter's sleeping quarters. She had put the sheet Peter had been using as a blanket where a door would be, to hide the bonded and gagged Peter in the room. His armor was way too big for her, so she ended up finding things that would make her seem bulkier, manish, and taller. It worked fairly well, and she stood there with Peter's armor on her body, his helmet over her head, and his sword in her hand.

Edmund came down the hallway. "Ready, Pete?"

"Yes," said Darby in her best imitation of Peter. "I am."

They began walking down the hallway of the How, not saying a word.

Meanwhile, Maddie and Caspian were seeing Lucy, Alyssa, and Susan off. Lucy hugged Maddie. "I don't see why you can't come too, Maddie."

Smiling, Maddie said, "Sometimes you need to do things on yor uown, Lucy. Besides, they need all the help they can get here."

Nodding, Lucy climbed onto the horse. It was not a Talking Horse, but it was a horse that could carry out this mission.

"Desiree has served me well over the years," said Caspian, helping Susan onto the horse. Then he helped Alyssa, his hands lingering on her waist. "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Susan crossly. She grabbed the reins to the horse. Lucy held onto Susan, and Alyssa held onto Lucy.

Caspian looked at Susan and pulled out her Horn. "I think it's time I returned this to you."

Susan stared at it before saying, "Keep it. You might need to call me."

Alyssa had sat there silently, willing for tears to not flow. So this part was still the same. The part where Caspian fell in love with Susan...

"No, take it!" said Caspian urgently, surprising Alyssa. "I need to know if you three are in danger...especially Alyssa!"

All four of the girls' mouths flew open, but Susan grabbed the reins and began to ride off, angry.

Lucy turned around and smiled at Alyssa.


	10. Chapter 10

Maddie and Caspian caught up with Edmund outside. "They're off," said Maddie. Edmund put an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. "How's Peter doing?"

"Fine. He hasn't been saying much, though."

Darby stood in the middle of the super tiny rock arena, if you wanted to call it that, dressed as Peter. She waited for Miraz to take his first step into the arena. After that, he would die at her hands.

Mallory and Logan stood by Edmund, Maddie, and Caspian. Mallory was repeatedly staring at Peter. Something wasn't right...She just knew that it wasn't Peter. Pulling Maddie by the wrist, she quickly began to run back into the How. "What are you doing?" called Maddie, releasing herself from Mallory's grip and running beside her. "What's wrong?"

"That wasn't Peter. Did you notice? And Darby wasn't there..."

Maddie remained silent for a moment, thinking this through. And then it came to her. It's so obvious.

"That's Darby in Peter's place, Mal."

On horseback through the forest, Alyssa couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed. She continually kept turning around, but no one was there. Then, for a while, Alyssa stayed situated, not turning around. Even then she felt vulnerable. As she was about to tell Lucy and Susan of her suspicions, another pair of hoofsteps confirmed it. She turned around, and there were way too many Telmarines on horseback to count. "Damn!" shouted Alyssa, jumping off the horse and drawing her sword. She had a really bad feeling.

Back in the arena, Darby stood nervously, eyeing the places where Maddie and Mallory should have been. _Where did they go? I need them for moral support!_ she thought. _Oh wait... _Peter _needs them for moral support. Sure._

Miraz finally stood from his chair, eyeing Darby with distaste. He put on his helmet and walked into the arena. The two circled each other. "I'm not going easy on you, boy."

"I know," said Darby in her Peter voice.

"Really, Peter, how many of you have to die?"

This pissed her off. "Just one!" she cried, momentarily forgetting her guy voice. She couldn't see Miraz's face, but his body posture sent off the vibe that he was surprised. Darby used that to her advantage. She climbed onto a rock, jumped, and swung Peter's sword down upon Miraz.

In the forest, Alyssa knew that she would be surrounded. "You two go on!" said Alyssa, shooing Lucy and Susan on. She heard a sudden thump behind her, and she turned her head around to see who it was. "What are you doing?" hissed Alyssa. "Lucy needs you!"

"Lucy can take care of herself," said Susan coolly. "You don't believe you can take all of these soldiers alone, do you?"

As Lucy and Desiree thundered off into the depths of the forest, Alyssa and Susan stood back to back, their weapons drawn. "This is the only time we'll work together, Susan."

"I know," Susan said, shooting one of her arrows at the oncoming soldier.

Together they managed to take down the majority of the soldiers that were coming towards them. They worked silently, not saying a word. As the soldiers' numbers started to dwindle, both of the girls let their guards down.

Their first mistake.

A Telmarine soldier grabbed Susan from behind, his sword at her neck. "Drop your sword!" he barked at Alyssa. "Or she dies!"

Alyssa debated this for a moment. As much as she despised Susan, she did not want her dead. However, the chances of Alyssa overpowering the Telmarine solider without her sword were very slim.

Luckily, she didn't have to choose. A young man on horseback charged in on the scene and sliced the Telmarine soldier, who collapsed, unconscious. Alyssa smiled up at Caspian, who grinned back. Alyssa hopped on in front of Caspian, while Susan was in back, looking smug. Maybe she got to hold on to Caspian, but she didn't have his arm around her waist, like Alyssa.

Mallory and Maddie were racing to Peter's sleeping quarters. If their suspicions were true about Darby…

They were. As Mallory threw the blanket in the doorway aside, she and Maddie came face to face with a bonded and gagged Peter. He looked positively frantic.

"Oh my God, Darby!" shouted Maddie. She and Mallory began untying him. As soon as he was free, Peter pulled out his gag.

"Darby!" he yelled, running out of the room.

Shrugging, the two girls followed him out, where he was running to Darby.

The battle was not going well for Darby. She tried as hard as she could to disarm Miraz, but it was difficult because of the difference of their years of experience. When it couldn't get any worse, it did. Miraz rammed into Darby's side, and she fell, twisting her leg. She tried to get up, but her foot was in agony; it was broken.

Miraz kicked her on the side several times, breaking her ribs. He also kicked her in the face.

Blood was everywhere: in her mouth, in her nose, in her ear… Miraz administered one final kick to her head, which sent her helmet flying. He raised his sword, ready to plunge it into her heart.

"STOP!" came a sudden voice. "IT'S AN IMPOSTER!" Darby opened the only eye that would; the real Peter was rushing towards the arena, looking completely disheveled. "I'M THE REAL PETER!"

Darby's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out.

Peter froze, staring at Darby's limp form. "D-Darby?" he said, horrified.

Maddie and Mallory rushed to the arena, staring wide-eyed at Darby's figure. Mallory gulped. "Is she…is she…?"

"No," said Maddie. She pulled out a flask. "Lucy gave it to me. She thought we'd need it." With shaking hands, she opened the flask and proceeded to pour one drop into Darby's mouth.

Darby's eyes flickered, and her wounds began to disappear. "What happened? Why are you all standing—" She went silent as she sat up and saw Peter.

Miraz was staring in shock at everything that was happening. "Timeout?" asked Peter. "Five minutes?"

Miraz gained control of himself. "Three!"

As Maddie and Mallory helped Darby up and out of the arena, a horse came into view, carrying Alyssa, Caspian, and Susan. Peter approached them. "Lucy?"

"She got through," said Alyssa. "What's happened here?"

"Exactly what I want to know," said Peter. He walked towards where Darby was sitting. Alyssa jumped off the horse and followed him, realizing what Darby had done.

Darby tried not to sink back as Peter came up to her. "Why'd you do it?"

"Uh…"

"Am I not strong enough? Brave enough? Man enough?"

"N-no…"

"Then why?"

"Because I love you!" she blurted out. "I'd rather you live without me than die!"

Before Peter could answer, Miraz asked, "What's the matter? Too cowardly to take a life?"

Glaring, Alyssa said, "It's not theirs to take." She picked up Peter's sword and handed it to Caspian.


	11. Chapter 11

Caspian seemed to know what Alyssa meant for him to do. He walked over towards Miraz, Peter's sword at his side. Before he left, however, Peter made him stop. "Caspian, may I?"

"May you what?"

"Kill Miraz, of course."

"Why?"

Glaring at Miraz, Peter said, "For hurting Darby, of course. For hurting the love of my life."

Darby's eyes opened wide.

Alyssa intervened. "I love how you love my friend, Peter, but Caspian needs to do this. He needs to avenge his parents' deaths."

Peter thought about it for a moment, but he agreed to it. "Go on, then." Alyssa nodded her thanks and pushed Caspian forward.

He stumbled into the arena, but after that he seemed to gain strength. Miraz, though badly hurt, seemed like he still wanted to do single combat. So, Caspian obliged.

Their battle was rough. Miraz may have had a ton of sword experience, but Caspian had enough natural talent so they were evenly matched.

Finally, when Alyssa was about to jump in and defend Caspian (for she loved him so), Caspian sliced Miraz, and Miraz fell to his knees. Caspian seemed to hesitate, but only for a moment. He raised his sword, aiming it at Miraz's heart.

"Perhaps I was wrong," said Miraz. "Maybe you are like me after all." He hung his head.

Caspian let out a yell and plunged his sword into a random patch of grass in the arena by Miraz. Leaning low, Caspian talked to him. Though she couldn't hear him, Alyssa knew what he was basically saying.

"I will never be like you…Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

He walked over to Alyssa and stood close to her. "Did you really want me to kill him?"

Looking up into his eyes, Alyssa said, "No." They began to close their eyes and move closer to each other…

"ALYSSA! CASPIAN!"

Caspian winced. Alyssa flipped around. "What, Mallory?"

"Miraz!"

The two flipped around and saw what Mallory and everyone else was seeing.

Miraz collapsed in the middle of the arena, an arrow sticking out of his side. His advisor stood behind him, looking both horrorstruck and triumphant. He flipped around to face the Telmarine soldiers. "TRAITOR! HE DIDN'T SPARE MIRAZ, HE KILLED OUR KING!" Rushing back to the soldiers with a few lords, the Narnians stood with their mouths open, completely taken aback by this event.

"EVERYONE, PREPARE!" yelled Peter. Caspian and Alyssa ran below the ground, where more Narnian soldiers were waiting. Maddie and Edmund drew their weapons, as did Logan and Mallory. Maddie and Mallory, having a crossbow and a bow and arrows, ran up to join Susan and the other archers. Darby pulled out her new sword and stood next to Peter. Griffins flew overhead, carrying boulders. Everyone was waiting for Peter's signal.

The Telmarine army was advancing. Peter was counting out loud while Darby was signaling to the griffins to fly over the Telmarine soldiers and drop their boulders.

The Telmarines, too, flicked boulders at them with the help of their catapults. The ground shook as everyone prepared for battle.

They had just called their cavalry, which was gaining on the Narnians by the second. The sound of the horses' foot beats could not be heard over the landings of the makeshift bombs.

Finally, when Peter reached ten, he yelled, "FOR NARNIA!" and took off. Darby followed him, along with Edmund and Logan.

At that same moment, the ground collapsed, causing hundreds of Telmarines and their horses to fall and struggle beneath the ruins. Susan gave the order, and all of the archers, including Maddie and Mallory, sent their arrows flying at the Telmarines. Needless to say, it worked.

Two openings on both sides of the mess of Telmarines appeared, and out came the other Narnians, with Caspian and Alyssa in the lead, both on horseback. Together, they, along with the Narnians following Peter, surrounded the fallen Telmarine cavalry and began to battle.

From up above, Mallory shot arrow after arrow, taking careful aim to not hurt anybody on their side. She tried to keep a close eye on Logan, but found it difficult in the midst of a battle.

Maddie was doing the very same thing as Mallory. Her entire body was getting quite sore from keeping her posture for so long. A couple of times she found her eyesight in little black dots, and she swayed on the spot. Trumpkin would then help keep her balance by holding onto her arm and telling her to close her eyes and unlock her knees; he really was such a Dear Little Friend.

Darby lost herself in the fighting. Over and over she sliced and hacked away at any Telmarine who dared to go near her.

Still on horseback, Alyssa too sliced and hacked at the Telmarines who approached her. She tried to make sure that all the Narnians were okay, but she couldn't protect everybody.

After several minutes (or perhaps it was only seconds) of fighting, more Telmarines began to march in on foot. Swearing, Darby looked around for Peter. When her eyes found his, understanding passed through them.

"RETREAT!" he bellowed. "BACK TO THE HOW!"

No Narnians dared to ignore his instructions; they were badly outnumbered. Everybody ran as the Telmarines began to advance. Alyssa's horse staggered and collapsed, a Telmarine arrow sticking out of its side. Sad but fearful that would be her next, Alyssa bolted off the dead horse and ran to catch up with everybody else.

That's when it happened. Right before everyone was going to run inside the How, the Telmarines set off more catapults. As they hit the How, large boulders began to fall, sealing off the entrance. Some of them even fell upon a poor Faun who had been trying to get in. The Narnians were horrorstruck…and then someone screamed.

Above, Mallory had slipped off the ledge. Maddie grasped onto her hand, trying to keep her up. Trumpkin grabbed Mallory's other hand, and together they managed to get her back up again…before she stumbled and fell a second time, dragging Maddie with hr. The two landed on a lower ledge, disoriented but not hurt. They went down to join everybody else.

As Susan and Trumpkin joined them, Darby looked around at everybody there…everyone who had become friends to her this trip to Narnia. And also those who had been friends with her from Earth… All around her, Narnians stood, waiting to follow her and her friends' example. Darby looked into all of her friends' eyes…They were ready to give up everything to help Narnia.

Darby charged forward, flagged by Maddie, Mallory, and Alyssa. To think that not even a few days ago they didn't remember anything at all about Narnia. But now, fighting side by side, they will never forget it.

Every Narnian fought with new vigor. Caspian and Logan saved the D.L.F. from being stabbed. Peter and Edmund stood back to back, fighting off intruders. Susan ,though alone, fired arrow after arrow at those unfortunate people who came across her. Reepicheep and his Mice fought through the Telmarine ranks.

It was as though something awoke. All of the trees began to move and fight, helping the Narnians, sending the Telmarines fleeing to the river.

And all the Narnians followed, shouting "FOR ASLAN!"


	12. Chapter 12

The Narnians cornered the Telmarines at the river. The Telmarines stopped at the sight of Lucy. She innocently pulled out her dagger. The Telmarines looked completely baffled.

It was then when Aslan appeared. The sight of the Great Lion gave Narnians hope. Strangely, as Aslan roared, Logan's eyes went blank. Mallory noticed this. "Logan, honey? What's wrong?"

Without answering, he began to walk into the river.

"L-Logan? What are you—LOGAN!"

He had submerged himself underwater.

"LOGAN!"

"Mallory, calm down!" said Maddie. "Look!"

She did, and her jaw dropped to the floor.

Logan came out from underwater, yet encased in a water figure. As he moved, so did the water man. "RAHHH!" yelled Logan. "I dub thee Bill! Now ROAR!"

The water man named Bill hooted.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Mallory started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Darby.

"Logan was in the movies _Percy Jackson _(the water), _Meet Bill_ (the name of the water man), and _Hoot _(the roar)," she explained.

All four girls began to laugh.

Logan directed the water man toward the Telmarines on the bridge and began to destroy it. Telmarine after Telmarine were flung into the water. Finally, when the last lord behind the Miraz conspiracy was thrown, the water man disappeared, and Logan was washed up onto shore. He stood up, staggered, and caught another sight of Aslan. His eyes widened. "Holy shit, you _are_ real!"

"Bad word!" said Lucy.

Aslan seemed to smile.

After that, Narnians gathered up the remaining Telmarines and took away their weapons. The four girls, Caspian, Peter, Edmund, and Susan made their way across the river to Aslan, Lucy, and Logan. They all bowed at the sight of Aslan.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia."

The three oldest Pevensies stood up.

If Aslan had eyebrows, he probably would have raised them. "All of you."

"I do not think I am ready," said Caspian before Maddie, Mallory, Darby, or Alyssa could say anything.

"It's for that very reason that I know you are," said Aslan. Caspian stood up, but Aslan was still staring in that direction. "I said, 'All of you.'"

Alyssa looked up. "Y-you mean us, Aslan?"

"Of course I mean you four. All of you, along with the Pevensies, are a part of the Royalty of Old."

"Aslan," said Maddie, "are you saying that we're Queens of Old?"

"Oh my gosh, I remember!" said Darby, gasping. "Don't you guys?"

And so they did.

"Wow," said Mallory. "Even Alyssa and I were Queens?"

"Yes. You all were inducted as Queens before Maddie and Darby married me and Peter," said Edmund unblushingly.

"Ah," said Alyssa.

Music was suddenly heard. A band of Mice carried one of their kind on a stretcher: Reepicheep.

Maddie, who still had Lucy's healing potion, rushed over immediately; Lucy followed as well. Then Maddie opened the flask and poured just one drop into Reepicheep's mouth. His eyes fluttered open, but then he acknowledged Aslan.

"Oh!" He jumped up. "Hail…Aslan! It is an honor…" At that moment, he bowed but stumbled as he did so. He gasped; his tail was gone. "…and I'm completely out of countenance!" He looked up at Maddie. "Ah…perhaps a drop more?"

Wincing, Maddie took one look at Lucy's face and new her answer. "I don't think it does that."

"You can have a go," he insisted.

"It suits you well," said Aslan.

"Maybe so, Great King," said Reepicheep, "but it is the honor and glory of a Mouse (and there's also the balance thing). Without my tail, I must withdraw my services."

"Sire," said a Mouse by the name of Peepicheek, "we will cut off our tails so as not to dishonor our leader."

All of the other Mice drew their swords and put it in the position to cut off their tails.

The four girls averted their eyes. They did _not _want to see this.

"Not for your dignity," said Aslan, addressing Reepicheep, "but for the loyalty and welfare of your people."

And with that, Reepicheep's tail grew back so it was there and normal.

"T-thank you!" cried Reepicheep, cradling it. "Thank you, my liege! I shall treasure it always!"

The four girls looked back, smiling: Maybe this story was the same after all.

"Now," said Aslan in a booming voice, "where is this Dear Little Friend you've told me so much about, Lucy?"

"Allow me," said Mallory. She walked over to where the D.L.F. was lining up Telmarines, prodded him on the shoulder, and dragged him by the arm over to Aslan. Startled, he bowed and got down on one knee.

Aslan roared like no other creature ever could. Its vibrancy shook the D.L.F.

"Do you see him now?" asked Lucy and Maddie together, high-fiving.

Shaking but smiling, the D.L.F. merely nodded his head.

"I believe," said Aslan, "that a coronation and then a parade are in order." With that, he began walking towards the castle that was now Caspian's. Lucy ran to catch up with him, and everyone followed in suit, pairing off…

Edmund came up to Maddie, simply just walking next to her and staring at her. After a few moments of silence, he said, "So you're, you're okay then?"

Maddie looked over at him. He was blushing. She took his hand in hers, looked him straight in the eye, and said, "Never better."

His face lit up, and together they made their way after Aslan, hand in hand.

Peter, on the other hand, was walking beside Darby. "So, you love me?"

Darby's cheeks burned, but she could tell he was teasing her. "Shut up, Peter."

Without warning, he sneaked a quick kiss on her cheek and put his arm around her. "I feel the same way."

Logan was completely silent when Mallory approached him. "Hey, Logan."

"Hi," he muttered quickly, avoiding her gaze.

"Okay, spit it out, or do I have to have Alyssa beat it out of you?"

It was then he looked into her eyes with utter fear etched onto his face. "Don't. Please."

"Then _what _is it?"

"It's just…You all are royalty…and I'm not…"

"_So?_"

"Don't you want to be with a King and not some silly little actor?"

He averted his gaze, and Mallory understood. With that she bounded onto his back. "If that's the way you wanna be, then give me a piggyback ride!"

When he looked over at her questioningly, she just smiled mischievously. He grinned, shook his head, and proceeded forward with Mallory on his back.

Everything was solved…except for the Alyssa-Caspian-Susan love triangle.


	13. Chapter 13

And the Alyssa-Caspian-Susan love triangle did _not_, I'm afraid, get solved until Caspian had walked in on Aslan walking and talking with Peter and Susan. He left after speaking to Aslan, saying that everyone was assembled. Soon after, however, he bumped into Alyssa.

"OW! What are you—oh, it's you, Caspian."

She smiled up at him. So what if she didn't get her happily ever after? Her friends were happy, so that made her happy.

"Um, h-hey, Alyssa." He seemed nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we've just got everyone assembled. Shall we?" He gestured for her to start walking in front of her.

She did, and as soon as she did so, she felt his hand on the small of her back. He guided her all the way to the town square, where Narnian and Telmarine citizens alike were gathered. At the front of this procession was Aslan, the Pevensies, Maddie, Mallory, Darby, Logan, the D.L.F., Caspian's professor, a Centaur, a Minotaur, Trufflehunter the Badger, and Reepicheep and his Mice. Alyssa took her place among them as Caspian began to speak.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians as well as it belongs to man. Anyone who wants to stay and live in peace with the Narnians is welcome to. But, for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations," interrupted a Telmarine man, "since we left Telmar."

"We're not referring to Telmar," said Aslan. "Your ancestors were sea-faring Britains—pirates, who stranded on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world…the same world as our Kings and Queens. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

The Narnians and Telmarines alike looked around at each other.

"I'll go," said a solitary voice, belonging to the late King Miraz's advisor. "I will accept the offer."

As he began to walk forward, Miraz's former wife, standing next to her father and holding her son, said, "So will we."

Caspian looked surprised as they began to walk forward towards Aslan, who said, "Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." And then he breathed on them.

Startled but glad to leave, the four of them turned their attention to a tree which had began to unwind and form an opening. The crowd let out cries of shock, which only intensified as the four Telmarines walked through the opening and disappeared.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" roared another Telmarine man.

"Sire," said Reepicheep, "If my example can be of any service, I will take eleven Mice through with no delay."

Aslan then looked at Peter and Susan, who nodded and bowed their heads sadly.

"We'll go," said Peter, stepping forward.

"We will?" asked Edmund.

"Come on," said Peter. "Time's up."

"Time's up," repeated Darby sadly.

"After all," said Peter, looking at Caspian, "we're not really need here anymore." He handed Caspian his sword.

"I will look after it until your return," said Caspian, taking the sword.

"I'm afraid that's just it," said Susan, looking Caspian in the eyes. "We're not coming back."

Something in Caspian's eyes changed or moved…Alyssa didn't know which. She closed her eyes, willing tears not to come.

"We're not?" asked Lucy, who seemed to be on the verge of tears too.

"You two are," said Peter. And then, sounding pained, he added, "And so are Mallory, Alyssa, Maddie, and…Darby."

The four girls were overjoyed at this. They got to come back!

But wait…that meant…

"We have to leave too?" asked Mallory.

"But why don't Peter and Susan get to come back?" asked Maddie. "Have they done something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one," said Aslan. "Things have their time. They have learned what they can from this world."

"Kind of like how Logan didn't come last time?" asked Mallory.

"Yes," said Aslan simply. "Now it's time for them to live in their own world."

There was a long stretch of silence. And then Darby asked, "Does that mean we have to go back to our time?" We can't leave with the Pevensies?"

"Yes, dear one," said Aslan.

Sadly, they all paired off, with Lucy following Edmund to Maddie, who gave Lucy a big hug. "We'll see each other soon," said Maddie. "We're both coming back, after all."

Smiling, Lucy bounded off to say good-bye to the D.L.F. and them.

Edmund stared at Maddie. "So we'll see each other again?"

"Yes, I expect—"

Her sentence was brought to an abrupt end as Edmund placed his lips upon hers. When he drew back, she pulled him into a hug. "Yes, I expect so," said Maddie, restarting her sentence.

Darby had approached Peter. "I guess…I guess this is good-bye, Peter."

He nodded solemnly. "It is…Darby, I—"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't meet anyone else when you come back," he blurted out, turning red.

She rolled her eyes, grinning. "Silly Peter, I'm married. That's against the law."

Returning her smile, Peter placed a hand under her chin and proceeded to kiss her.

Alyssa and Susan had both approached Caspian.

"I'm glad I came back," said Susan, beginning her exchange with Caspian. Alyssa backed away, embarrassed and hurt. "So I can do this!" Susan exclaimed suddenly, grabbing Alyssa and shoving her towards Caspian. Bewildered, Alyssa looked curiously at Susan, who was beaming. Smiling back, Alyssa realized that their rivalry was over. They were friends.

She looked up at Caspian, who said, "I wish we had more time together."

"I'll be back," Alyssa said softly. "But just remember…"

"What?"

"I'm 1,298 years older than you."

Alyssa made to leave, but something held her back…She moved in to kiss Caspian, who responded enthusiastically. When she pulled away, he grabbed her, and they hugged.

"All right, has everyone kissed? Let's go, gang!" said Darby, holding out her hand.

"WAIT!" bellowed Mallory, running towards Logan. She jumped, wrapped her arms around him, and proceeded to kiss him fully on the mouth. Logan fell down from the force of all that.

"Ew, snogging!" cried Lucy. "I suppose I'll understand when I'm older…"

Then, in unison, the four girls said, "Cue 'The Call' by Regina Spektor." And they started singing it. They sang it even as they said their last good-byes to everyone, the Pevensies, Caspian, Logan, Narnia, and Aslan. Then, arm-in-arm, the four girls walked through the opening of the tree, not looking back for fear of wanting to stay.

They stumbled out of the T.V., landing in a big dog pile. Then came Mallory's voice.

"Oh bother…_The Voyage of the_ Dawn Treader doesn't come out until December! It's March!

"_You'll come back, when they call you_

_No need to say good-bye."_

**It's the end! Aww. =( Thank you all for reading it! I hope you enjoyed it, I know my friends and I did, we loved "being in Narnia." =)**

**OH, yeah, in case you're wondering...Alyssa, Darby, Mallory, and Maddie are real people. We're all friends who love Narnia. =)**

**And, if Logan Lerman ever read this, let's not hope he thinks we're freaks. =P**

**Next, I will be writing the prequel to this, so you can know what happened beforehand...So, look for _The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe Unleashed!_**

**Thank you once again! Long live Aslan!**


End file.
